1. Field
The present invention relates to a battery and a battery pack having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike a primary battery, a rechargeable battery may be recharged. Low capacity batteries are used for various portable electronic devices such as cellular phones, and camcorders. High capacity batteries are used as the power source for motor drive, such as in hybrid electric vehicles.
Depending on their external shape, rechargeable batteries may be classified into different types, for example cylindrical and prismatic batteries. A typical rechargeable battery is formed by accommodating an electrode assembly formed by inserting a separator between positive and negative electrodes and an electrolyte in a case and installing a cap plate in the case. Electrode terminals, which are exposed to the outside through the cap plate, are connected to the electrode assembly.